


Didn't get to say goodbye

by Silvera



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Death, F/M, Hurt, Post Episode: s06 e18 Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvera/pseuds/Silvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss had just died and Spencer Reid didn't get to say goodbye.</p><p>Now he has a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't get to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Look if this sucks I apologize in advance because this is my first time writing and I decided to do something familiar so I chose Criminal Minds. Anyway Enjoy!!!

He had been in hospitals before. When he took his mum to her appointments as a kid, when he got hurt and when someone else got hurt. He found it oddly reassuring. The calm white walls, the buzz of electricity and the commotion of everyday life around him. But today, today there was nothing anyone could do to try and calm him down. Not that anyone would try anyway. Everyone else was just as worried. Morgan was hanging around the vending machine trying to calm down Garcia, and failing by the looks of it. Hotch was murmuring quietly to Rossi and occasionally glancing at the double wooden doors that stood between the team and Prentiss on the operating table. JJ was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room staring at the doors, waiting for a doctor or nurse to come out with an update. Spencer was sitting on the edge of one of the plastic waiting room chairs in the corner of the room. His leg was bouncing so fast that anyone would think he was on a sugar high if they saw him.

He was trying to remain calm but his brain was buzzing, (more than usual), he kept thinking about the survival rates of people who have suffered so much damage to the side of their bodies. He didn't know much about Prentiss's wound but he saw a lot of blood coming from her right side when she was being moved in and out of the ambulance.

"Reid?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the worried face of Garcia. It turns out that Morgan had finally calmed her enough to make her busy herself with going on a coffee round for the team. She held out the cardboard platter and Spencer smiled gratefully as he took the remaining styrofoam cup. He waited until she was back over by Morgan before he set the cup down on the floor beside him.

Looking around the room again he noticed that everyone was in almost the same position as last time except for JJ who had seemed to have disappeared altogether. After a minute he saw her standing by the doors. She was deeply immersed in a conversation with a tall man wearing light blue scrubs. Spencer watched both of them intently for a moment before going back to tapping his foot while staring off into oblivion.

About a minute later Spencer heard his name again. This time it was Morgan calling him over to stand in front of the double doors where the rest of the team had gathered. Slowly, Spencer stood up and walked over to see JJ staring at them all with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered with in a hoarse voice. Garcia shook her head and stared at JJ for a minute before tears sprung to her eyes and she buried her face in Morgans shoulder. Morgan just stared at JJ, his face completely unbelieving. Hotch and Rossi didn't outwardly show it but Reid could see how sad they were by the way their shoulders slumped, defeated.

JJ was staring at him and walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't get to say goodbye." He whispered into her mop of blonde hair. "I didn't get to say goodbye."

 

*********

 

He couldn't believe it. It was her, she looked the same. Her black hair was cut in a neat bob that ended just before it reached her shoulders, she had big, brown eyes. This was Emily Prentiss. But Emily Prentiss was dead. Wasn't she? Spencer had gone to the funeral, watched as it was lowered into the ground. At first he was filled with shock, but then he was overcome with happiness only to be struck with the realization that he had been deceived and lied to. He stared at JJ, betrayal and hurt on his face. The way she just stared back at him replaced that hurt with anger. He stormed past both of them and ignored when they yelled his name out behind him. 

For the rest of the case Spencer just kept to himself. He purposely averted his gaze every time either of the women tried to catch it. He could see the pain on their faces but he didn't care because he was still seething that they had lied to him. He had avoided every trap that they had set out to try get him alone and talk to him. It was only when JJ had tried to talk to him he snapped. He gave her mean snark comments and told her how hurt he was and then he stormed off, again.

A couple minutes after he heard someone come and sit down next to him. He didn't even need to look to know it was Prentiss, he could smell her perfume.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I had to." She said. He didn't reply, he just stared at the wall of the empty room that they were in. "You can be angry at me just please don't be mad at JJ. I asked her to cover for me."

No reply.

"Can yo just say something. Please." She almost begged.

"You could have trusted me." He whispered barely loud enough for her to hear it.

"Reid..."

"Spencer."

"What?"

"My name is not Reid." He spat out with a little hurt in his voice.

"Spencer-" she was cut short as he snapped around and pushed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss. Emily barely had time to process what was happening before he pulled back. Her hand went p to cover her lips and she watched as he stood up and went to the door. When he opened it he hesitated for a minute. Just before he left she heard him whisper, "Goodbye."


End file.
